Incantation
by xtina88
Summary: Misty and Cordelia try to hold back their feelings towards each other for as long as they can. Sometimes though, you have to give in to your desires. Post-finale with Cordelia as the Supreme, and Misty alive, as it should be. Foxxay, duh.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so heads up, I'm writing this chapter all in one sitting, no edits, so forgive me for any errors. Also, I really liked writing this one, so there will be more chapters to come soon! Misty/Cordelia, of course. Enjoy!

"And that's how you do the incantation. Now you tr—" Cordelia, who was about fifteen minutes into her lesson, was suddenly caught off guard by a certain wild blonde who came storming into the greenhouse looking very frazzled.

"I'm sorry Miss Cordelia—I was just talkin' to some of the other girls, and I guess I got distracted."

 _Oh sweet Jesus, those legs_ , Cordelia thought. Misty was dressed in white jean cutoffs that might as well have been underwear. Cordelia raked her eyes up Misty's frame. Tiny dots of mud splattered her the most well toned calves Cordelia thought she had ever seen in her life. Misty's beige shirt barely reached her shorts, and revealed a small expanse of skin just at her hips. Cordelia's eyes reached Misty's chest, and lingered there for far longer than appropriate, but good God, Misty must have just ran here because her chest was heaving. Cordelia imagined what this same image would look like atop her bed.

"Ahem," Misty cleared her throat, "Miss Cordelia?"

 _Oh, shit_. Cordelia finally snapped out of her little daydream and looked around to see her entire class staring at her with puzzled, some knowing, looks. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! Get your shit together, Cordelia!_ "Umm—yes, well—" Cordelia mustered, "Go ahead, get on with the incantation." She shot the class a tight smile, and gestured Misty over to her.

"Miss Cordelia, I'm real sorry. It won't happen again, I swear."

"That's fine, Misty. I was just teaching the class the incantation. Now, what you want to do is—"

"Miss Cordelia," Misty said with a laugh, "I don't mean to be rude or anythin' but I knew how to do that spell about the second day I was here."

"Oh. Of course"

"I mean, ya taught me, Miss Cordelia, remember?" Misty quickly tried to cover.

Neither one of them had acknowledged it yet, but there had been a weird tension between them for a few weeks now that wasn't there before. Cordelia, as usual, brushed it off with some joke, and told Misty to get to it, then.

Cordelia turned over in bed for what seemed like the thousandth time. She knew at this point trying to sleep would be useless. She got up, grabbed her robe, and creeped downstairs, careful not to wake the girls. The greenhouse always gave her a sense of peace. She smiled. That was a sentiment she and Misty shared. Misty. Her beautiful swamp witch. She looked over at the table filled with identical potted plants her students had tried the incantation on. She spotted one, though, that was clearly much more mature than the rest, and that was clearly Misty's. She sighed. Misty again. The source of all her turmoil. She closed her eyes. _Misty_. She pictured the swamp witch's hands expertly hovering over her assigned plant, sprouting it to life. _Those damn hands_ , Cordelia thought. _What else can those hands do? No, Jesus, stop it! She's your student, for Christ's sake!_ Cordelia opened her eyes and glanced around the room just to make sure no one was secretly hiding out in the greenhouse at three in the morning, watching her. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but, well, fuck it. Cordelia undid her robe, and let the silk material slide to the ground. She propped herself up onto the table, and snaked her hand down to the waistband of her silk wine colored pajama shorts. She ran her nimble fingers down through her wet folds. She moaned at the contact, and brought two fingers up to her clit. She gasped and bit her lip a little harder than intended. God, she needed this. She circled her clit again and again, increasing her pace and pressure each time. When breathing became an issue, Cordelia released her lip, and—was that blood? Oh who the hell cares?—panting now, she brought her free hand up under her shirt, kneaded her breast.

"Misty," she panted out, and felt her walls clench together in release.

 _Fuck_. She brought her hands up to shield her face in embarrassment. _This is so wrong._

"Mornin' Miss Delia!" Misty chirped as she walked over to the coffee machine.

"Oh. Hi, Misty," Cordelia internally cringed as she saw the young girl. She wasn't able to get the swamp witch out of her mind after her little greenhouse incident, and went back to her room later that night and repeated what she had done more than once, which she was painfully regretting now. Misty lightly bumped into Cordelia's side as the two fixed their coffees beside each other. Cordelia stiffened at the contact. The slightest touch sent goosebumps down her arms, which she was sure were visible. Avoiding confrontation, Cordelia made her way over to the table and sat down. She rolled her shoulders, as she was a bit, well, _sore_ from last night.

"What's the matter, Miss Delia? Ya hurt yerself or somethin'?" She walked over behind Cordelia and put her hands on her shoulders.

 _Oh no_ , Cordelia thought. "I-I'm fine, really, Mist— _Oohh_ ," she was cut off by her own moan as soon as Misty started massaging her shoulders.

Misty froze. _Holy crap_ , she thought, _that was so hot_.

Cordelia froze. _Did I just…moan? Seriously?_

Misty's hands only faltered for a moment, and she went back to massaging Cordelia so as to not draw any suspicions. "You're really tight," she noted.

"What?!" Cordelia's eyes went wide.

"Wha- Oh God, no! I mean-I meant your…your shoulders!" Misty could feel her face turning bright red. This was too much; first with Cordelia's moaning, and now she had unintentionally said something that sounded so damn _sexual_ to her Supreme.

"You know, I should really go!"

"Oh, Misty you don't have to—"

"No, no, no I have a lot of…uhh…work…to do."

"Misty really, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? What? No, you didn't," Misty practically shouted as she hurried out of the kitchen and up to her room.

Misty quickly shut the door behind her, and leaned against it. _Fuck_.


	2. Chapter 2

Misty barely left her room for the rest of the day. She just couldn't face Cordelia. _Cordelia_. Misty sighed. Her beautiful Supreme. Whom she loved, but who she knew could never love her back. It was getting late, she knew, but her stomach was starting to growl since all she'd eaten was a few bagels since breakfast. Misty quietly made her way down to the kitchen, grabbed a bite to eat, and decided to go out to the greenhouse. The greenhouse was like her sanctuary—she knew it would make her feel better. She was absentmindedly tracing her fingers along the leaves of some plants when she noticed a dark bundle of cloth beside the table. She picked it up, and noticed it was silk. _It must be Cordelia's_ , she thought. _But why would she leave a robe down here? Was she in here earlier? Was she here last night?_ Misty sighed again. The robe was just so _Cordelia._ She lifted it up and touched her face against the soft fabric. What she wouldn't give to have Cordelia. Or at least to tell her she loved her. She needed to tell someone how she felt—it was weighing her down like a ton of bricks. She kept the garment against her face, gently inhaling the scent that was so distinctly Cordelia—rose, lavender, and a slight hint of expensive perfume Misty didn't know the name of. She imagined wrapping her arms around Cordelia, looking her in the eyes and telling her she loved her, bringing their mouths together, tangling her fingers in her silky hair—

"Misty?"

 _Shit._

"What are you doing?"

Misty looked up at Cordelia standing in the doorway, staring at her. _How long has she been there?_ Misty could feel her palms start to sweat.

"Umm…"

"Misty?" Cordelia tried.

Misty just stood there looking flustered. _Well, drop the damn robe!_ She practically threw the robe to the ground. "Umm," she tried again.

"Misty," Cordelia repeated, cautiously making her way over to the girl.

 _Goddammit, say something! Anything!_ Misty willed herself to speak, to come up with some excuse for _sniffing_ Cordelia's damn robe! _How creepy do I look?_ Misty chastised herself.

"I see you've taken a liking to my robe," Cordelia husked coyly, stepping even closer to the nervous swamp witch. "I bet the silk feels nice on your skin."

Misty could only stare wide-eyed at the blonde and nod dumbly.

"You know what else would feel nice against your skin?" _Whoa_. Cordelia didn't know where that had come from, but she decided to roll with it. She reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Misty's ear, and ghosted her lips over Misty's neck and ear. Misty shivered. What the hell was happening? She didn't know, but she certainly wasn't complaining. Cordelia nipped at Misty's jaw, and repeated, "What were you doing?" She pulled back to look Misty in the eye and waited for her response.

"I-I-"

Cordelia didn't let her finish. She crashed their lips together in a forceful kiss that was everything she had been holding back all this time. Misty didn't wait to reciprocate. She moaned into Cordelia's mouth, her plump lips even softer than she had imagined. Cordelia knew she should probably take things slow with Misty, but she wasn't thinking with her brain at the moment. She forced her tongue into Misty's mouth, and Misty accepted it eagerly. Hands frantically roamed each other's bodies, tearing clothes away in the process.

Misty stepped back momentarily, admiring Cordelia's body like a predator watches its prey. Cordelia couldn't help but blush under Misty's intense gaze.

"Oh, Miss Cordelia," Misty admired.

Cordelia blushed even harder. She knew she should have corrected her right then _"Misty, please, just Cordelia."_ But she liked the added "Miss." It was so wrong on so many levels, she knew that, but Misty standing there, nearly naked, calling her "Miss Cordelia," like she was some authority figure (which, she was), did things to Cordelia. It added to her innocence. Well, except she didn't look so innocent right then: eyes glazed over in pure lust, panting, bare.

"Misty," Cordelia breathed out as she stepped forward, closing the gap. She pushed Misty's shoulders backwards toward the wall, gingerly seizing her prey.

"Wait, Miss Delia." Cordelia froze. _Oh no._ Had she gone too far? The last thing she wanted to do was push Misty further than what she was comfortable with.

"Oh, God, Misty, I'm sorry! We don't have to do this—we can stop! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, really." Cordelia didn't exactly know what to say.

Misty laughed. "No, Miss Delia, it's not that. I want ya, believe me, I've been wantin' ya since I first met ya. And trust me, from what my body's tellin' me, I don't just want ya, I _need_ ya."

"So let me take care of you," Cordelia smirked as she wrapped her arms around Misty's neck, bringing their faces teasingly close.

"Shh—" Misty silenced Cordelia by putting her index finger on her lips. "Yer always takin' real good care of me, fixin' me breakfast when I'm all cranky in the mornin', teachin' me about the plants outside of class." Misty leaned in so that her mouth was just grazing the shell of Cordelia's ear. "Now it's time for me to take care of you," Misty whispered.

Cordelia shivered at Misty's words. She couldn't object.

Misty grabbed the backs of Cordelia's thighs and lifted her up into the table. Cordelia gasped at Misty's strength. _That was so hot_ , she thought.

"Now," Misty husked, "Let's see how badly ya need me." She ran her fingers across Misty's underwear, finding them completely soaked. Cordelia whimpered at the contact.

"Hmm, I think yer body's tellin' ya somethin' too," Misty toyed with her. Cordelia could only nod her head.

"Hmm, if only I knew what it was." Misty couldn't keep the smirk off her face. Cordelia normally would have played along, would have toyed with Misty a little herself. But now all she could do was set her pride aside in order to get on with more pressing matters.

"Misty, please, take me," she panted out. "I need you so badly. Fuck me."

And that was all Misty needed. She tore Cordelia's underwear off and plunged two fingers into her soaking entrance, earning a loud groan. Misty immediately started pumping her fingers in and out at a quick pace. Cordelia dug her nails into Misty's bare back, clinging on for dear life.

Misty crashed their lips together and circled Cordelia's clit with her thumb.

"Oh my God Misty! Don't—Ugh—don't stop!" Misty sped up her motions and latched her lips onto Cordelia's neck, sucking and biting at her pulse point.

"Oh, Misty, I'm gonna—" she was cut off by a guttural moan. Misty slowed her motions, letting Cordelia ride out her orgasm. She laid her down on the table, and positioned herself beside her, both women on their backs. After a moment, Cordelia turned her head to look at Misty, who already had her eyes on Cordelia.

"Misty, that was incredible." Cordelia brought her hands up to cup Misty's cheeks, and kissed her. Misty knew she needed to say it now, while she had the courage.

"I love you Cordelia. So much."

Misty swore she had never seen a bigger smile on anyone. "I love you too. So much. And I love controlling-Misty." The two of them erupted in laughter, and stayed like that for the few hours left of the night.


End file.
